hyperlightdrifterfandomcom-20200222-history
Dirk Rocketeer
ru:Ракетчик The Dirk Rocketeer is an armored Dirk wielding a rocket launcher. Behaviour The Dirk Rocketeer has two states, "moving around" and "firing a rocket". In the Moving Around state, the Rocketeer will move for a few seconds - if it is very far away, it will nonspecifically move towards the Drifter, and if the Drifter is very close, it will attempt to move away. When it is not Moving Around, it may fire a rocket. The rockets are moderately homing, explode on impact with the Drifter, a gun projectile or any physical obstacle, and explode with a small radius. The resulting explosion deals 2 DMG to any friend, foe or object caught within it, and like most 2 DMG attacks will knock the Drifter down if he is struck. After firing a rocket, the Rocketeer may elect to either Move Around more, or fire another rocket - rockets thus can potentially come out with only a few short seconds in between. The airborne rocket can be shot with the gun, causing it to explode prematurely. It can also be struck with the Sword once a Reflect upgrade has been obtained - however this will destroy it, rather than sending it back. Strategy The unique nature of the Rocketeer's weapon often makes it wise to prioritize killing the Rocketeer over any other enemy. However, any time the Rocketeer appears, he will usually have time to fire off at least one rocket that must be dealt with before you can deliver the killing blow. Most reliably, attacking the rockets deals with them decisively - a dodged rocket is damage avoided, but the rocket itself may still curve around and tag you from behind. A shot from the gun or a cut from the sword is the best way to ensure you are done with it. If you can anticipate when the rocket is going to come out, you can aim a shot for the rocket just as it is fired, which will detonate it in the Rocketeer's face, dealing damage. Dealing damage to the Rocketeer itself is most safely achieved with a long-ranged gun - the Rocketeer has a tendency to retreat when the Drifter is close, but the Rocketeer, not being the wisest creature to wield a rocket launcher, also has a chance of deciding to fire his rocket at just about any time - this includes when he is near walls or at point-blank range with the Drifter. This deals damage to himself and may even kill him of course, but more importantly will deal damage to you if you're at ground zero of his accident, making closing in with the Rocketeer an often unpredictably dangerous prospect. When killing him quickly is not possible, being vigilant of the Rocketeer's existence and position becomes key to surviving, as well as any rockets he sends out. The curving, homing nature of the rockets means they can easily weave around certain obstacles and surprise you from a direction you weren't anticipating - and with the knockdown effect of the impact, being struck even once can prove deadly, depending on what is around you at the time. Even worse, if the Rocketeer decides to fire two or more rockets in quick succession, the knockdown of being struck by the first guarantees that you will be struck by the others, quickly resulting in death. Category:Regular Enemies